


Trespasser in time continuum

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Furi (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT it's here anyway, Depression, Dreamspace mumbo jumbo, Jealousy, KIND OF I GUESS, Loneliness, M/M, Ohm has an alter ego in dreamland, Separation, Social Anxiety, Temporary Character Death, The BBS x Furi crossover no one asked for, Violence, dark themes, facing the inner demons, how can I still be so bad at tagging, ohmtoonz, violence to some degree, yep I'm going down this road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: He came to in unfamiliar place, but after he blinked away the grogginess, he knew where this ‘place’ was. His recurring dream was more or less becoming more and more frequent. In the dream, he’d be bound and unable to move.And the only other person in the room would be... him. Whoever he is. The unknown guy would hit him a few times, saying he’ll never leave this plain of non – existence and he’d actually fade off to waking up in his bed, beads of cold sweat running down his neck.But this time, it was different.





	1. Brooding Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is based on a song to some degree, let's say it's background music. Since AO3 really dislikes links in notes, guess I have no other choice but to input the links the mundane way.... unless there is a way and I'm just plain stupid. Welp.... here goes the first song. It's up to you if you wish to listen to the songs while you read
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyD_76moHYU

He came to in unfamiliar place, but after he blinked away the grogginess, he knew where this ‘place’ was. His recurring dream was more or less becoming more and more frequent. In the dream, he’d be bound and unable to move.

And the only other person in the room would be... him. Whoever he is. The unknown guy would hit him a few times, saying he’ll never leave this plane of non – existence and he’d actually fade off to waking up in his bed, beads of cold sweat running down his neck.

But this time, it was different. He didn’t wake up and the pain continued until he saw something coming closer. It was another person alright; which was new. His hair covered most of his face, so he only saw one hazel eye, staring at him. He never met anyone else in this strange dream.

“Don’t you think you’ve been stuck here for long enough?”

“What?” He blinked, unsure if he heard right. That voice was his and yet it wasn’t. “You heard me, wake up and leave. You’re not meant to be here.”

“Then where should I be...? And who are you?”

Instead of answering, the guy severed the chains binding him and held out the sword. “Take it. Kill your tormentor.”

Kill? He didn’t know if he had it in him to kill anyone, even if it was a dream. “I can’t.”

“You can and you will. Freedom always has a price. So fight for it.”

...What could possibly happen? This was just a dream, there would be no consequences... right? Hesitantly, he took the offered sword and the guy vanished, but he still could hear the voice in his head. _Defeat him, I’ll be watching._

This dream took a strange turn. He stared at the odd blade and then noticed it had a trigger, too. So it shoots bullets as well? Weird, but then again everything about this dream was weird. Shrugging, he shook off the uneasy feeling in his gut and walked forward, which was the only way he could go anyway.

At the end of the narrow, short path was his torturer. His back was turned, but he must have known by now. “Why can’t you just stay in your fucking prison? Why do you have this desire to be free? I can’t let go you. Only way through is by killing me.”

“I know.”

His torturer sighed, putting on a knight mask and turning to face him. “I knew this day was coming. So be it.” He charged at him and he did the sensible thing – parried the blow and then the next until his torturer withdrew farther. “Go back to your cell, this is your last chance.”

“No, I can’t stay there anymore.”

He pointed his double edged blade at him. “And I can’t let you do as you please. If you’re hell-bent on making me angry, then you just got your wish. I’m getting serious now. No more holding back.”

Raising a brow, he saw his torturer transform his double edged blade into a gun and he shot a barrage at him. His body moved on its own and he evaded, holding down the trigger button on his blade, firing back. His bullets hit the mark, but the armor was thick. He’ll need to get closer and finish him off from up close.

Two more waves of bullets he evaded and then he saw an opening, while he was reloading. Lunging forward, he griped the blade and once more as if his body was on autopilot he performed a set of connecting moves, slashing at his armor. Finally he created a dent and buried his blade deep within, red gushed out on the barren floor as the torturer’s sword fell with a clunk! down. He knew the man was dying and yet he didn’t feel anything. Not even remorse. “Guh...you don’t know what you’ve set in motion.”

Removing his blade from the deep and fatal wound, he put it away. “You’re a menace.”

“You were holding me prisoner!”

The man laughed, raising his hand as he took off the helmet.

He recognized him. Stepping away, he gasped and looked at him. “For a good reason.” He said, spitting out blood.

When his shock subsided, he knelt down, trying to stop the bleeding. “Now you’re trying to save me? Make up your mind... “

“No, this is just a dream, you’ll be fine. You must be fine. I swear this is gonna be okay.”

“I hate you.”

He looked at his hands, shaking head. “This is a dream, only a dream.”

But he wasn’t listening, the hand clutching the bloodied helm fell limp and the life in those blue eyes faded.

What has he done!?

Someone was clapping. The man reappeared. “Bravo! Bravo, you did it. Alright, I have some good news and bad news.”

“Bad news is there are more ‘torturers’ that will try to stop you. The good news is that I know them and I will help you however I can.”

He didn’t care, his only wish was that he’d wake from this awful dream already.

As if the other person read his mind, he did a strange gesture in the air. “We’ll continue this some other time then. See you soon...”

His surroundings melted and gradually dissipated and eventually he was left in pitch darkness and then he woke up with a startled scream.

The clock on his nightstand was displaying 6 am, so he slept only a few hours after he finished editing. But thanks to that dream, he’s in no hurry to try and sleep more. Because... because he just killed a friend. In a dream. Just because some stranger told him to. Because he could.

Despite the time difference, he has to know.

He went to his office and turned his pc on. While it was booting, he swallowed the heavy lump of guilt in his throat. It was just a dream, he’s alright. 

Once it was fully booted, he sought out their dms and wrote him a short message.

_Hey, you awake? Just wanted to check up on you. _

Two minutes later he got a reply, despite the user being offline... or invisible as was probably the case.

_I’m alright, just was about to turn in actually. I kinda fell asleep in chair and woke up when I received your message. We aren’t supposed to record anything, right? _

_No, I was just... worried. But I am glad you’re fine. I’ll leave you be, goodnight. _

_You’re acting strange again, but I am too tired to think. Night_

And then he practically collapsed in his chair, head in hands and he was shaking.

...

After the shaking subsided, he took a deep breath and messaged another friend who was still awake if they could jump on a few rounds of Siege together. Best way to forget about that nightmare is to take his mind off that matter. It was a temporary solution, but better than the alternative.

Thank god Brian was well. And alive.

If that blasted dream continues, he won’t listen to that stranger. Dream or not, he won’t kill anymore.


	2. Delirious outta my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is perfect for this chapter. I found it by pure chance but it's really good as a boss battle music (also disco music apparently?) 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/official_blackdeath/im-delirious-h2odelirious-fan

A few days have passed and everything seemed okay. Only thing that changed was that Brian appeared to be more... happy? Before he wouldn’t stay in call unless they (as a group) were talking about something important, but his attitude changed for the better. Whatever happened must have had a great impact on his mental state. He was no expert at the matter, but Brian definitely changed in the few days. He asked other friends and they all agreed.

Everything went back to normal, so he assumed that dream would never resurface, but... he was wrong. After a heated exchange of opinions a few days ago with Jon, he apologized over and over, but Jon said it wasn’t his fault to begin with and ignored the matter. But, he was still worried about his friend’s wellbeing. How couldn’t he? The argument was silly in the first place and yet it created this rift between them. If he could mend things to the way they were, he would do so in a heartbeat. He and Jon had more in common than most of their friends circle. Both being ‘masked’ gamers and protecting their privacy.

He talked with Luke about Jon and he seemed alright, according to his best friend, but was he really alright? He didn’t want to assume, but what if he was the reason Jon doesn’t want to join any of their recording sessions together. He’s avoiding him, for one reason or another.

If there was a way to confirm his suspicion and fill the rift.

Ryan’s wish was fulfilled, but not how he expected it.

He went to bed earlier than he expected for once and let it all his worries fade away, even if for a few hours of peace.

* * *

He was standing exactly where he was last time, but Brian’s body was nowhere to be found. Only his weapon remained. “You’re back, good. I was beginning to worry.” That voice!

His expression must have been scary, because the stranger raised his hands in defense. “Whoa, no need to be so cross. You did what you had to. Besides, all is better now. He’s better now, isn’t he?”

“How did you...?”

“I have my ways.”

They stared at each other blankly for a few seconds when the stranger coughed. “But enough about that. As you would have guessed from first encounter, your friends need you. And you need to deliver them from being eaten up from inside.”

“But, I killed Brian! I can’t, I can’t keep on hurting them.”

“You’re helping them. What you killed wasn’t your friend; not entirely. He’s fine now. And other friend needs you to free him of a burden. Come, I will guide you, it’s quite the ways to reach his solitary confinement.”

“Why is he locked up? Wasn’t this... whatever this is... built to imprison me?”

“Initially, yes but your interactions changed this plane of existence. You are not fighting them, you are fighting _for _them.”

After that, he stayed silent and the stranger led him into a series of lifts and they came upon a giant shifting mass of sturdy looking metal walls. “There we are, he’s hurting and alone. Go and save him.”

Ryan turned to the stranger, but he was gone. Save him? Just like he did with Brian? But they fought and his friend died(?) so how exactly was this ‘saving’ his friends?

Standing around won’t do much, looks like his only choice was to move forward. He stood before the shifting mass and it stopped, taking on a form or a giant cube. A single door appeared and he entered, albeit his bad feeling over the whole situation got worse.

As soon as he entered, he was met with a well aimed dagger right in the face. On pure reflex, he caught it. What the hell!?

Next thing he knew, someone really fast punched him so hard in the gut he fell to his knees, coughing. He didn’t see anyone, where was...?

Hardly getting up, he focuses vision on the whole cube, which was ridiculously barren and big. “Wait, I just wanna talk. Please listen to me. I can –“

Caught off mid sentence and off guard, another knife scrapped his cheek. And he finally caught a glimpse of the nimble person. They were about the same height, his face was concealed behind a mask he knew too well. The hoodie also gave him away.

But why did Brian don an armor set, while he took up his online persona’s signature appearance? He didn’t have time for more questions because his friend launched another attack and he had a hard time evading. “Shut up, shut up!”

This was Jon’s cry of help. Maybe what the stranger said was true and he’s helping his friends. Brian seems a lot better now, so maybe if he beats Jon, he’ll be back to his old self. Ryan brandished his blade and their eyes met. The icy blue cold eyes glared deeply at him from behind the mask. “What got into you? Calm down!! I only want to hel-“

“SHUT UP!! AS ALWAYS YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING.”

“But –“

“Your goody two shoes act is getting on my nerves! I hate you so much sometimes, I wish you’d get a clue and leave me the fuck alone!”

Oh, now it clicked together. “Jon, there’s nothing to be envious of. You have so much more friends and bigger fanbase. I am no one in comparison to y-“

“SHUT UP!! Leave me alone, leave. Before. I. Make. You.”

The last string of words was a threat and Ryan already felt firsthand how sharp Jon’s daggers were, but he wasn’t about to give up on him like this. Jon wouldn’t listen, so he’ll make him listen.

“Jon, I don’t want to hurt you, but I will. This isn’t you. I’ll help you.”

“Over my dead body!” Jon yelled out furiously and jumped high, the daggers multiplied tremendously and swirled around him. He launched a onslaught of daggers at him and Ryan’s eyes widened. He’s using them as long distance projectiles and defensive mechanism. Ryan rolled out of harm’s way, but the waves of daggers continued, it was like magic. Their numbers didn’t wane and it was making him worry.

For a while, all he could do was evade and Jon didn’t give him an opportunity to counterattack. His attacks were overwhelming and he knew he couldn’t last long with only evading. He needed to end it, and fast. If he can’t get close enough, then he’ll use Jon’s attacks as cover and means to defeat him.

Ryan pulled the trigger on the blade, shooting bullets at Jon, but really it was a distraction so he can shoot a massive wave. As he was dodging, he realized that Jon was getting exhausted and his chance to strike was coming.

After a particularly large onslaught of daggers, Jon stopped for a few seconds to get some more and Ryan took the chance, charging up his gun and he shot one single bullet that flew through air and collided with Jon’s unguarded chest. His eyes widened in realization as he comically stared at the growing red spot on his shirt.

His daggers disappeared one by one and Jon was falling. Without thinking, Ryan ran and caught him mid air. “Why can’t you... just not care...” Jon was mumbling, clutching at his chest as Ryan set him down. “Because I care about you. You’re my friend, Jon.”

Jon gave him a toothy smirk. “Then I’m glad... I don’t have to hate you anymore... with this...thanks.” His friend took off his mask himself with shaking hands and Ryan had a look at the man behind the mask. He looked... so peaceful now.

Ryan carefully put him down and stood up, hovering above Jon’s body.

He did it again.

Murdered a friend to death.

Was it really helping though? Did he really just get rid of the root of problem or did he just make things worse.

“Why the long face? You’re helping them.”

The stranger appeared in a flash of grey and he squinted, before his vision returned. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he had to know who this enigmatic persona was.

“Who are you really?”

The mysterious stranger did that strange sign in the air again. “I think you know the answer already. But well done, I’ll be seeing you really, really, really soon.”

“Wait, I have so many more questions!”

But the cube was gaining in darkness and soon, he couldn’t even see his own hands.

...

He woke up, startled, just like the first time it happened. The darkness after still unnerved him.

Ryan sighed and ran fingers through his messy bed hair. Sitting up straight, he wished this was the last time he would have to do that, but deep down, he knew this wasn’t the last time.

He rose up from his tangled mess on the bed and went to kitchen to fix himself a glass of water.

Oh, he hoped Jon would be okay.


	3. Indomitable will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgcwGpvUdZI

The last recording session went without a hitch, it was that drawing game. After they left the call, it was only him and Jon. Awkward silence settled between them and he contemplated what to say to break it, but his friend beat him to it. “Hey, listen. I’m sorry for being such an ass. I may have my Delirious Army, but you are beloved by everyone you meet. I was... jealous of you. But when I woke up this morning, something felt different and I realized how I behaved and it was all just stupid. I’m sorry man, I was out of line.” The sincerity in Jon’s voice made him smile. “It’s alright. No harm done. In fact, I hurt –“

He stopped before he admitted something that would be pretty hard to explain. “I meant, it’s all fine. We all hurt sometimes, which is why we all need a shoulder to lean on, or just a drink together.”

“Speaking of friends and shoulders to lean on, I haven’t heard from Wildcat in a while. Is he alright?”

Ryan furrowed a brow in confusion, albeit no one saw it. “Hmm... now that you mention it, I haven’t.”

“It’s super strange, I talked with Marcel and Scotty and he supposedly didn’t pick up any of their calls. I wonder what’s up. Do you think we should try talking to him, maybe he’ll be more direct with us?”

The stranger said they’ll be meeting up soon. He must have known Tyler would need him as next. “Give the man some time, he’ll come around soon. Remember how Brian was a few days ago? Now he’s back to his normal self. I say we wait.”

“If you say so...I miss talking to everyone like back in the old days, but we all went our separate ways, more or less. But we’re still friends and I miss you guys sometimes.”

“Change happens, but it doesn’t have to be permanent.” Ryan exclaimed with certain firmness in voice.

Because he’ll make sure of it. Tyler will come back to them.

“Right, right... I just worry about the most useless stuff sometimes.”

“It’s not useless stuff, Jon. It means you care for your friends, as any good person should.”

He laughed. “You know what to say in the right moment. But seriously, I hope he’s alright. I’ll give it two more days, if situation won’t change then we’ll have a long talk together.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“I guess so... anyhow. Change of topic, um today Toonz came over and he’s currently in my living room. Do you wanna talk with him?”

Talk with Toonzy? But why, they played/recorded Siege together just last night. “We recorded yesterday, there is no need. Besides, he’s at your home, so go and spent time with your best friend.”

A long sigh echoed in the mic, then static and he could hear him taking off the headset and... some cursing in the background. Ryan double checked if Jon was still in the call.

“Um... did I say something bad?”

Another sigh. He put on the headset again, because he heard his voice clearly. “No, of course not. You’re right, I should go. Um... talk to you later?”

“Yeah, later Delirious. Bye!”

He disconnected after he heard Jon’s reply. He checked the sidebar on the left. Tyler was online, but in a game and most likely recording.

Besides, he still needs to edit. And it’s still a few hours before night descends. He’ll meet Wildcat there, in the dream.

* * *

This was getting too familiar, this place.

Of course he was back in the dreamscape prison, Delirious was gone as he suspected. A single dagger remained after him. Ryan was about to pick it up when he got jumpscared from behind. “Howdy.”

He turned, alarmed. It was only the stranger, thank god. “Yeah, hello... where is he?”

“Straight to business then? He’s up the next elevator. I think he’s been expecting you for some time now. You shouldn’t make him wait longer. Also, good luck.”

Whatever Tyler’s dealing with must be serious. First Brian, then Jon and now even Tyler. His friends are strong individuals, but then again he should have known from his own experience. Even the strongest person can crumble. He’s been down that road a few times and it wasn’t pretty. Fortunately, he was saved by friends.

Suppose it’s only fair he does the same for them when they need him. He left the broken walls of Jon’s prison behind him, going into the elevator.

On the way up, the stranger spoke up in his mind.

_Paranoia made him like this, fear made him irrational. He’s afraid, but you will change it._

So it was like that, who didn’t feel like that?

But he didn’t come here to sympathize, he came to make it right again. The elevator door opened and Ohm had to shield his sight from the bright open space oozing with vibrant colors. Trees everywhere he could look and there, in the middle on a tree stump was a person, crouched over half sitting half stretching his limbs.

“Well, look who finally graced me with his presence. If you obediently turn back now, I won’t have to kill you.”

Ohm made two steps forward, the tension between them was palpable. It’s true that it’s been months since they last spoke, but it wasn’t purely his fault. If he told anyone that he’s dealing with something, others would try to help him, of course Ryan would be among those friends.

A single thought flashed through his mind.

_But what if he couldn’t tell them?_

“I’m not going back. I came to help you.”

A guttural sound akin to a laugh left the other man’s mouth, his back was still turned. “Help me? Is that a fancy way of saying you’re here to murder me. Do you even know what’s going on?”

“You’re troubled.”

“No shit.” He retorted, slowly standing up. Just then Ohm noticed a semi long blade sprawled against the stump. He picked it up and Ohm took a careful step back, feeling increase of energy around them.

“You can stop pretending you care, no one’s here besides us. Go into that elevator and leave me the fuck alone.”

“No.”

“You’re such an ass.” He paused, finally turning to face him. “But I’m the worst asshole round here.”

“No, you’re not. Listen, I’m sure we can solve this without fighting.” His last resort of working out the problem failed because his friend’s facial expressions turned sour real quick.

Tyler raised his sword. “I grow wary of listening to you. You had your chance to leave.”

Ohm knew what was coming. By now, he predicted all of them would have some sort of attack patterns and he stood corrected. He slashed the very air and forward shot an ethereal being similar to a tiger.

His last fight with Delirious taught him that dexterity is key to survival in this dreamland, so he escaped from the maw of tiger only to be met by another. Tyler was slashing left – right in a fit of rage.

Fine, then they do it the hard way. If killing him here will erase his inner conflict, then he’ll do it. Upon seeing how effortlessly Ryan escaped from his spirits’ attacks he snarled at him, his eyes became more vibrant than before. They flared up with violet glow and Wildcat dived in, creating a swirl of ethereal tigers around him. Ohm didn’t want to find out what those jaws could do to him, so he shot at them, only to find out that his bullets were absorbed.

This fight was much more difficult than the previous ones. But where is will, there is hope. While he jumped back from the protecting circle, his friend kept on sending more and more waves of tigers his way.

“Come on you coward! Attack me!” Tyler’s battle cry sounded way too insincere and doubtful and he recalled what the stranger told him. He’s not fighting them, he’s fighting _for_ them. His words weren’t directed at Ohm at all, but at himself.

The tigers didn’t last long, only a few seconds before the vanished, but the ones in the protective circle around Wildcat were still there. If he wanted to get closer, he would need to get past them. To truly defeat him, he’d have to break the circle. Was he capable of doing that?

Wildcat’s purple glow enveloped him like a blanket, blinding Ohm in the process as it began to glow a brilliant bluish-purple color.

Wait, he started to generate the circle after his eyes took on that unnatural form. In that moment, he thought up what to do to end the battle. He’ll settle it once and for all.

Tyler’s glowing aura was diminishing, but he didn’t let up at all. His attacks grew more ferocious and unpredictable. Ohm cursed under his breath when he wasn’t fast enough and he got hit by three tigers. Their claws damaged him, but thankfully the wounds were shallow.

Sensing that this was his opening, Wildcat leapt high in the air and Ohm was momentarily stunned; or so he’d have him believe. The swarm of ethereal tigers was closing in on him, only second to the sharp end of his blade. When he was close enough and he had a good angle, he threw his sword at him, just like Delirious was throwing his daggers at him.

His target – Tyler’s left eye. If he can make him dispel the tigers, then he’s wide open.

Wildcat didn’t see it coming; he thought he has already won. His sword swished between the encircling tigers, right into its mark. Ohm looked away momentarily while Tyler yelped in surprise and pain, his swarm was dispelled.

He was vulnerable now. Unceremoniously, he landed with a thud on the ground. Ohm took a deep breath, drawing closer to the fallen friend. He couldn’t waver a moment longer lest he regained ability to summon again.

Forcefully, he yanked Tyler’s blade from his clutching grasp and the sharpness did its work. He left the blade in his chest while Wildcat finally pulled Ohm’s sword from his damaged left eye. “Uuh, fuuck. I can’t feel! Can’t... Can’t feel anything. It’s... liberating.” Tyler’s voice was reduced to a whisper. Ohm turned his back, he didn’t want to see it. Not this time.

“You surprise me. You’re more cunning than you look.” The nonchalant tone of voice made his insides swell with anger, but it quickly subsided. He didn’t have the right to be angry at this stranger. “Here.”

He pulled the blade out of Wildcat’s rib cage and threw it at Ohm, who caught it. “You’re doing great. Just three more and we’ll be free.”

_What._

“What do you mean? Aren’t we helping them. My friends needed me, right? Oh no... you... what the hell are you doing to me!! Are you using me!?”

Stranger shook head. “Yes and no. This is your prison, but who put you here? Think about it.”

“You monster! How dare you manipulate me like this. **Unforgivable.”** He snarled angrily, thumb close to the trigger on his blade.

“Before you do something rash, do remember that your actions here have an impact. They get better, thanks to you. Once we reach the sixth stage, you’ll see how much has changed. And we can both leave then. I promise that you won’t see me ever again after the last one.”

Ohm scowled, still reeled up after finding out that he was being used by some unknown entity, but he spoke the truth; his friends got better. Brian and Jon were back to normal. And Tyler would be back to his old self, too... presumably.

“I’ll... stay my hand. But know this. I am not fine with how things stand. I will _always_ try to resolve the situation without fighting. I don’t want to become a... like you.”

“Pacifism is a nice concept, but you saw how it usually turns out. Nonetheless, our little chat is done. I’ll see you before long. Ta!”

Stranger did the hand gesture and Ohm closed his eyes.

* * *

He laid awake in bed after he woke up, feeling conflicted more than anything. Was this the right thing to do?

Morality weighed him down.

Best get rid of it for a short while. Three more times and he won’t have to feel like this anymore.


	4. Explosive attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/tonebox/space-legionnaire?in=ferzrrn/sets/synthwave-2

Turned out there was no need for Jon to have a talk with Tyler, because he came out with the truth himself, he messaged each and every one of them of what has been going on with him. Ohm’s message wasn’t special in any way, but this afternoon when he took a break, he opened the side bar with their dms. Sipping on his coffee, he read the long message string, but only the last few entries were about the issue, that is now resolved (he did his part, after all) and all was as it should be.

_Hey, this is really fucking stupid to say, but I was not in a good place for a few months, actually make that more than few. I realized that I should go back to play more games instead of just one. Most of all I needed the change. Fans have been getting fed up with same content all the time and me too, but I was afraid to go back. The what ifs that didn’t let me sleep at night didn’t help. So I was like this, but then I decided to say fuck you to the what ifs. What I’m saying is I’ll be joining you and others soon in videos... if you’ll have me. We good? Good, mushy stuff always makes my stomach weird._

It was a good thing he intervened before Tyler went into a place there is no return from. His reply to the post was shorter than Tyler’s, but still meaningful.

_It’s alright to be afraid, hell I am afraid that one day my channel will stop getting views altogether. The fear is natural; just don’t let it rule over you. On the other hand, I’m glad you’ll be joining us more and more again in recording sessions and outside of them. I think I speak for us all when we say we missed you. Welcome back, friend._

_Can you take down the cheesy talk a notch? Two notches, no make it three. It’s making me wanna puke. _

_Alright, alright. But you know what I mean._

_I do... I do. Thanks Ohm. _

_If you wanna thank someone, thank Delirious. He told everyone how he’s worried about you. _

_He did? Well then, guess I will. Anyhow, this was a really, really awkward talk, so we won’t mention it ever again. _

_Mention what? 😉_

_You cheeky bastard. I’ll talk to you later, going for a walk. _

_Alright, see you Wildcat._

Ohm rubbed his temples. He never thought that someone as strong as his friends would choose to suffer in silence. It was just so... unlike them.

At the very least, he made it better. He stood up from his desk, thinking of so many things at once that he was sure his brain was about to overheat.

His own channel was making him worry, but as he said to Tyler, he won’t let fear win. It’ll all work out.

...right?

He strode to kitchen in a sleepy manner, rubbing his eyes. Lately he’s been sleepy all the time. Ryan wondered if the time he spent in the dreamspace prison counted towards peaceful sleep or not. What he’d give to have normal dreams again, or better yet, no recollection of them.

But, he had to stop and ponder about the whole dreamspace and what he said to that stranger after he beat Tyler. Can he truly resolve the next three fights without hurting them? Frankly, he was beginning to doubt the bold statement he made right after he woke up. He knew that nothing in life is easy. Life was a catch and he was still working his way around catching it, so to speak.

The prospect of what was still awaiting him did no favors for his appetite, but he had to eat. Take care of his wellbeing. What good would it do to do all that stuff in dreamspace if he collapsed now, because of his own negligence?

He heated up a meal and munched at the mashed potatoes, his mind was elsewhere. As he was halfway through eating, his phone he left on the table in kitchen vibrated. Who could it be? It was way too late for most of his friends to text him.

_Hey, so I wanted to ask something. _

He checked the name twice. The ‘Toonzy ;)’ made him pause, since he wasn’t expecting a message from him at least until Friday. Ohm put down the fork and picked up his phone, typing away with his slightly greasy fingers.

_What’s up? _

_I’m gonna be on a panel this weekend._

_That’s cool. But why are you telling me?_

_It’s in Chicago._

His fingers slipped and he sent the ‘oh’ he meant to delete by mistake. He’d be here... in person.

_I understand if you don’t want to meet up, I only wanted to tell you. Only you and Jon know. _

Ohm never said he doesn’t want to meet up, he always preferred to stay hidden, but Luke wasn’t just some faceless man he met in grocery store once and forgot about him. They’ve been friends for what now? Five years? Six? And no one from their circle of friends has ever seen his face. Maybe...

Maybe he should change that.

_You’ll stay with me. I hope you haven’t booked a hotel yet?_

Almost instantaneous reply popped on his screen.

_Are you serious? _

_Dead serious. _

_But why? You refused to go to PAX when we as group went last time. I know you prefer to keep it that way, so why now? _

_I don’t know. Felt like now is good time as any. So, should I go and pick you up at airport?_

_You’d go that far for me? I’m flattered._

_You want me to pick you up or not_

_Yes, it would save me lot of trouble _

_Okay, my fingers are greasy atm, we’ll talk later_

_You and greasy food, what’s the world coming to_

_Shut up_

_;) _

_Don’t make me regret my decision_

_Alright, alright_

_I’ll text you once the plane is gonna take off_

_Ok, ttyl_

Ohm sighed, slumping against the chair. What’s done is done, he gave his word already. It was about time he met at least one of his wide spectrum of friends.

He finished with his meal, washed the dishes and checked his fridge. As he suspected, he’ll need to do some grocery shopping if he’s gonna have Toonz over. When he comes home, he can edit in peace.

So he went back to his room to change. He should go out more often, to take walks at least. Being cooped up in house isn’t good for his skin.

* * *

Clicking and more clicking, accompanied by a strong cup of coffee. He’s been at it since 6 pm. Now it was well beyond the witching hour and counting. Ryan yawned, but didn’t give in. The last stretch of footage, he must finish it for tomorrow.

He somehow powered through.

Ohm saved the file and turned off his computer, too exhausted to think straight anymore. He sauntered to his bed and fell in the covers, sighing contently.

But the feeling didn’t last long as he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Similar to previous times, he opened his eyes and was idly standing where he left. Wildcat’s body was gone. His blade remained. Ohm averted his gaze from it towards the next goal. Who is behind the next elevator?

Brian was okay, Jon was better than ever, Tyler was himself again... he thought real hard about it but no one seemed different. From what he knew or heard from others. But if he’s here again, then it’s for a purpose.

Ohm didn’t want to blindly obey whatever the stranger said, but he had little choice. He could only fight them; or try to talk it out... but neither of the three previous men gave him such option. They forced his hand, maybe this time around.... whoever is on the other side will be more susceptible to a few kind words over having a fight to death.

.... he could only hope.

He continued, trekking alongside the vortex of energy that loomed beneath the platform. These locations get weirder and weirder. Ohm heard a yawn somewhere above him. The stranger was leisurely sitting atop a toppled over pillar. Upon seeing the look Ohm shot him, he hopped down, dusting his pants. “Howdy, didn’t see you at first. How have you been?”

Scoffing, he walked past him, partly ignoring him. He really didn’t feel like talking to him. Not now at least. “Oh, cold shoulder? Careful, **he** won’t like your attitude.” Ohm didn’t even hesitate for a moment, he continued walking, intent on ignoring the man trailing behind him.

“Have it your way, but I’d be careful how you approach him. He’s cranky and miserable. But you know how that feels more than anyone, don’t you?” The stranger was pointing out how lonely he felt through majority of his life. But one day he decided to do something about that. There is a time when one must face the tiger and stop running from danger. Even if he didn’t know who or what to expect, he’s ready. The fights have been progressively harder and harder, but if he had a say in it, there will be no fighting anymore.

At the end of trail was, unsurprisingly an elevator. He didn’t think much about it as he entered and pressed the only button. As it kept on moving, the stranger spoke in his mind.

_Cranky temper and a good shot, don’t stray too far or he’ll gain the upper hand real quick._

“Get out of my head. I didn’t ask for advice.” Ohm muttered, tapping his foot impatiently. No snarky reply.

Ohm felt a foreboding feeling of uneasiness. The elevator stopped and doors opened.

Bracing himself, he stepped out into the unknown land. To his surprise, he found himself in a snowy field. Under his feet crunched the thick layer of frozen ice. Upon closer inspection he realized he was standing atop a lake, completely frozen over. Gentle snow kept on falling. Ohm looked around. Nothing besides snow and more snow everywhere.

What... no one’s here...

Befuddled he stood at the snowing platform for god knows how long when he noticed something subtle in the snow. Footprints.

So he’s here. But invisible, maybe? Strange indeed.

“H-hello. I know you’re there. Don’t be alarmed. I only want to talk.” To make a point, he made a few steps toward where the footprints ended with both his hands raised up in surrender.

The cloaked person jeered. “Only want to talk? Piss off.”

Ohm recognized the voice and it was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

Nogla was the fourth. But he was alright as far as he knew. When was the last time they talked...? Must have been at least a few months. Two months? Three...? Guilt flooded his mind. When they were recording or just talking after or before finishing up a session, no one mentioned him. Everyone presumed he was okay. And here they were. Nogla literally became invisible to him.

“Fock off and leave me be. I won’t be responsible for what happens if you stay.”

“No, listen. We can discuss things out. I am here to help. This doesn’t have to end up with violence. Please, I don’t want to hurt my friends.”

“YOUR FRIEND! YOU HAVE THE GALL TO CALL ME YOUR FRIEND AFTER YOU ERASED ME FROM EXISTENCE. THAT’S _HILARIOUS_.”

Ohm raised a brow at that. He would never do such a thing. “Listen, I never did anything to –“

“THAT’S PRECISELY IT! YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING. ONLY OBSERVED AS IT HAPPENED. WAS IT ENTERTAINING FOR YOU?”

“Please, calm down. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I don’t care, because I do.”

“YOUR APOLOGY IS LONG OVERDUE AND NOW, _UNWANTED_. I’M DONE TALKING TO YOU. DIE!!”

A very large burst of energy landed near his feet and he jumped away. It exploded on contact. Once, then second time releasing some sort of magnetic explosive field. That would have killed him if he was any slower. “No, stop. Stop! I don’t want to fight you!”

“Then you should have left! Your false nature led to this. The blame is yours.”

The shots kept on firing and Ohm only hoped the ice was thick enough to not crack under the explosions. Because if it does crack, it’s instant death. The water temperature would kill them in a matter of seconds.

Nogla was deaf to his pleas. At this rate, he won’t have other choice but to counter.

The stranger knew that. He could keep on dodging forever, but sooner or later he’d get tired and slowed down by fatigue. Regrettably, there was only one outcome to this.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, but you forced my hand. I’m sorry that you had to endure it alone.”

“Your lies are meaningless to me. I’ll obliterate you to the ground, once and for all!”

He pinpointed a barrage of exploding arrows (he saw them before they detonated for a split second) towards Ohm who narrowly maneuvered a bullet jump to escape the blast zone. It was cutting real close and personal. Nogla of course predicted his trajectory of falling and fired another barrage, this time five arrows at once.

Ohm knew this would hurt, bad. The timing was impeccable and he had no way of escaping this unscathed. In desperation, he did another bullet jump. The fifth after – blast only so – so missed him and Ohm used the opportunity to search and track down Nogla who kept on walking around and jumping as well so he couldn’t locate him easily.

He forgot two things. First, snow and footprints. Second, he is making noise as he fires the weapon. Even if he’s concealed from his vision, he is still traceable.

To win against him, he’ll have to fight a bit dirty. It’s for his own good. The real one will be alright. That’s what he told himself as he unsheathed his sword. Meanwhile Nogla was getting ready for another round of highly explosive shots. Deception is a weapon, too.

The fight with Jon taught him one valuable thing, he noticed that he could hold down the trigger and it would charge after a certain amount of time. The longer it was held, the longer he had to wait, but the shot was stronger and it packed quite a punch.

He held it down for good twenty seconds. Nogla fired from upwards, bringing down the heavy ballistic upon him. He dodged and counted down in mind to ten before he threw his sword at him in a similar angle that Nogla just used.

Ohm could sense Nogla’s sneer at the feeble attempt, but the throw itself was a decoy. “It’s no use! You won’t win!”

<strike>15,16,17,18,19</strike>

<strike>20</strike>

His gun’s end released the charged up energy ball. Nogla countered with a shot of his own, they detonated in the air, causing a massive blinding eclipse. Ohm used the opportunity and dashed forward, knowing perfectly where Nogla was. He tackled his body, knocking the breath out of him in the process. They tussled on the floor, exchanging fists. Ohm knocked out his enormous weapon from his hands and instantly, he was discernible by naked eye. Nogla tried to kick him off, but he was faster, already on his feet.

He did what he set out to do; Nogla was visible and disarmed, but not for long. It was clear that he would keep on attacking if he was given the chance to do so. He had one option left and it infuriated him.

Ohm’s sword was laying only a few feet behind. He reached out for it, knowing that Nogla was going for his monstrous bow.

He grasped the handle and turned around, seeing him bending over the bow, only fingertips away. Without thinking, he hurled it at him, aiming for his vitals.

It sunk into Nogla’s back, going through his chest. Ohm gawked in shock as he fell over to his side, bleeding out on the white snowy ground.

Feeling nothing but regret and anguish, he turned his back on Nogla’s body. If he only listened...

Four simultaneous claps alerted him of his presence. The pesky stranger materialized out of thin air again, probably to say more mysterious lines.

“That was... clean. Two more to go. You’re doing well.”

“I didn’t want to fight him.”

“Oh but what is a friendship without a fight? It only makes the bond stronger.”

“I’m not in the mood to listen to your riddles. Either teleport me back or I’ll make you.”

The stranger laughed. “Not wise threatening me, but I forgive you. This was a rather... emotional clash.”

Ohm glared at him. “Ooh, _soo_ scary. Alright, alright. Have it your way. Bye... for now.” He did the strange gesture with hands and Ohm finally deciphered it. It looked like he was moving a hourglass, upside down.

The snow was fading and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Ohm woke up in the morning. He hazily sat up. So he fought him the whole night?

He hoped it was worth it.

If others were fine, Nogla had to be, too.

Standing up, he decided he could do with breakfast and then he’ll see who else is up.


	5. Something to fight for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, once again
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt7kmByAPxI

He expected some sort of rectification... but he never expected that Nogla would seek him out on his own and tell him that he _remembers_. And he was grateful because he needed a ‘good bitch slap’ to wake up as he worded it.

According to Nogla he was getting paranoid that no one was enjoying playing with him anymore and he just shunned himself from everyone, including the other Irish man.

It was an utterly foolish move and he shouldn’t have distanced himself like that. That’s when the dreams started. This part greatly interested Ohm, so he listened as Nogla explained in their private call what led up to the current events. “I was there and some mysterious voice just kept on repeating that someone powerful and dangerous is coming and I have to stop him at all costs or die trying. Of course I didn’t think much of it and simply tried to wake up from that lonesome tundra, but I couldn’t. I was stuck there for a set amount of time and then I woke up few hours later.”

Interesting, so he was having this same dream every night. “Since when?”

“Give or take four months. I don’t recall what day it started.”

“Alright, go on.”

So he continued. “But yesterday, something came over me. When you approached me, all this welled up anger, frustration and hopelessness.... I don’t know man, it took over. I don’t remember much what happened, only thing that stuck with me was that strange voice, soothing me. Telling me it’s all gonna be fine. And I woke up this morning. Is it safe to presume you killed ‘me’ and I won’t ever have that focking dream again?”

He thought about it. Well, that’s a good question. He couldn’t ask neither Brian, Jon or Tyler if they had the dream again after they fought. Considering all was good on their ends, he suspected their dreams stopped altogether. “Yep, I think it won’t repeat.”

Ohm heard subtle creaking, Nogla drew closer to his mic, nearly whispering. “Did you... did you kill others, too?”

He wavered, unsure if he should say anything. What good would denying do. But admitting it would make it more awkward. He decided to admit it, albeit jokingly. “Not really. You’re still here, aren’t you?”

Nogla gasped, pulling back. “No way. So that’s why Brian stopped being a ‘lil bitch, Delirious isn’t lowkey jelly anymore and Wildcat stopped being an ass.”

Now it was his turn to be amazed. “Wait, how did you –“

“Notice? Please, I can read between the lines. It’s been happening in front of my two goddamn eyes.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain how you and everyone fit into this whole charade. Just what is going on here, I feel like I’m doing something good, but at the same time I don’t feel very heroic in the aftermath, looking down at your... bodies.” He admitted, his voice lowered in volume as he tried to hide the guilt.

“Look, I ain’t probably the best person to say this, but thank fock you did it. If you didn’t I’d be miserable even now. Thanks to you, I cleared up things with guys and both sides apologized. Sometimes we tend to forget that before we are content creators, we are good friends with feelings and insecurities. So, I expect you to join us for that drawing game.”

“I’ll be there. Thanks for not telling anyone of this, I’ve no idea what’s happening to me, but I know there are two left and then these dreams will stop.”

“Two more you say? But who...?”

“Well, I thought you would know.” He said dryly.

“Sorry, but I’ve no idea. I wasn’t talking to anyone because of ... you know why. Moving on, do you have an idea?”

“No. I’ll have to see for myself. The dreams are becoming more frequent. I suspect I’ll meet the fifth tonight. Can’t say I enjoy seeing you guys die, but you’ve all turned hostile on sight. I had to, Nogla.”

“I know, Ohm. I know.”

“This chat turned out to be rather solemn, sorry.”

“Naah, don’t worry about it. But seriously, you’ve helped me. A great lot. So, thanks.”

He just got thanked for murdering him to death.

A distant beep from Nogla’s side alerted both men. “Looks like our little chat has been cut short, gonna have to prepare for recording. I’ll speak with you later. Gotta go. Byeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Nogla’s loud parting words made him wish his headphones weren’t as good as they were. “Bye Nogla, talk to you soon.”

His Irish friend left the call as first and he disconnected as well, pulling down headphones. How was it possible? He retained a semblance of memories from the dreamspace. This didn’t make any sense; ever since he broke out of his prison nothing made sense anymore. Contemplating how the dreamspace works won’t help him decipher why he’s there. There was one more enigma that was making him worried. The stranger.

What’s his deal?

Helping himself? Helping Ohm? Helping others? Or is he actually...

It could be so simple. If he is anything close to him, then the stranger can’t be a villain. Ohm never thought of himself as some sort of ‘goody – two - shoes’ and samaritan. But he helped his friends and family if he could, that’s just it, really.

He was honest with everything he did, but it wasn’t always so. Once he broke out of his protective shell, he’s changed. Maybe the dreamspace wasn’t so much about just others, it was about him and his friends. He’ll get to the bottom of this. But first, he’ll call Cartoonz if he’s up for a game of Apex Legends with him and Delirous.

He scrolled up the dms and found Toonz. He was on, but he might be away from pc. Guess there was only one way to find out. Ohm typed down a short message.

_Are you busy? I thought we could squad up for Apex Legends. You, me & Delirious _

Ohm waited for two minutes when he wrote back.

_Sure I’m game. We were actually waiting on you._

And then he got called, he accepted the group call with his friends, smiling to himself when Delirious laughed after joining. Toonz shushed him, clearing his throat nervously, meanwhile he stayed silent. “What’s up? Did I miss something?” He asked regarding the suspicious behavior, but he didn’t expect truthful reply from them.

“Oh, no, no, no, nooo it’s nothing.” Luke covered up quickly and Ryan raised a brow at that. Highly suspicious cover up, but if it’s something private or he doesn’t want to talk about it, then he won’t pry. Instead he changed the topic. “Are we recording?”

“Yes, so let’s put on our sweaty pantaloons and get us wins.” Luke said and Jon snickered. “Pantaloons? You kinky bastards.” He snickered again and Cartoonz cleared his throat, while Ohm remained silent, setting up his recording.

The game screen was still loading when he saw a long mane of familiar hair by his window. Immediately he shot up, forgetting he had headphones on. His sudden movement didn’t go unnoticed by Jon and Luke.

He’s here!? He’s _real_...? But it can’t be! Ryan had a good idea who the stranger really was, so he couldn’t be here. Disregarding what he saw, he sighed and sat down again. His mind is playing tricks on him. “Everything alright?” Luke asked him and Ryan tapped on the desk a few times, his gaze switched between screens and window, but ultimately he frowned and concentrated fully on the game that was booting up. Paranoia was getting the better of him. “Yes, all is well. I’m just...tired a bit.”

“You should take a nap after a few games, Ohm. You sound dead inside.”

“I will, I will...” he replied, his eyes shifted towards the window once more, but he didn’t see anything out of ordinary. The lobby screen and the music always threw him off with how loud it was. He picked Lifeline and waited for Delirious and Toonz to pick.

Two minutes in and he forgot about it, concentrating on the match and winning if possible. He picked up Jon’s banner, but then he got flanked and soon after the same happened to Cartoonz. They lost the first round, but it didn’t discourage them.

The three of them played many matches until they were satisfied and Ryan knew he had to go soon. Not because it was late, but he was sure that whoever the fifth is, he’s waiting for him no doubt. After they returned to lobby for twelfth time tonight.They agreed to stop recording and just chill for a bit. Ryan stretched on the chair, his neck was so stiff from sitting in that position for over two hours. Delirious yawned. “I wanted to stay a bit, but I’m too tired.”

The drowsiness in Delirious’ voice made him realize how tired he was, too. Only sheer willpower was still keeping him awake. “That’s understandable. I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight.”

Jon left the call and the lobby and that silence befell the call again. Ohm was too tired to try and hold a conversation, but this was Toonz, one of his best friends. A few minutes more won’t hurt. Unable to listen to the static echo anymore, he spoke up about the visit. “I’ll do grocery shopping tomorrow, so this is perfect. What do you prefer?”

“You don’t need to fret over that, I’m cool with whatever you cook. Hell, I’ll help you with cooking, too.”

“But you’ll be my guest. I want to be a good host. This will be the first time I’ll have anyone over from our little group. I’m glad it’ll be you though. If Jon wants to tag along, he’s more than welcome to join us.”

“Listen, let me help out when I get there. And concerning Jon, I don’t think he’ll be coming.” His friend retorted bluntly and Ohm heard a distinct shift in his voice when he mentioned Jon.

Ohm shook head. He’s tired, lack of sleep is making his brain make up weird theories. There is no way Toonz is jealous of Delirious. Because they were good friends, that’s all. The unspoken rivalry between him and Delirious was finally put to rest in the dreamland. Funnily enough, he erased those feelings of envy with his own hands. He was just glad the real Jon didn’t remember how he did it... or how he ended up embedding a bullet through his chest.

“I see. It’s a shame, but maybe next time he’ll make it. Or maybe I’ll visit North Carolina? Hmm, I’m not sure I should -”

“Ohm.” The change of tone brought him to a sudden stop, leading to losing track of his thoughts. “Y-Yes?”

“Would you rather if it was Jon visiting. Please tell me the truth.”

Despite the tiredness, he straightened on the chair, feeling sudden chillness in his bedroom, which was strange. He had a thick hoodie on, too. “I would like to meet you all, I just thought the more the merrier. Don’t think too much into this, we’re both exhausted. But know this; I’m glad you’ll be coming over to Chicago.”

He heard him exhale shallowly, as if a great burden was lifted from his shoulders. “You’re right, it’s so fucking late. I shouldn’t keep us up longer. If we had a call with facecam, you’d see the circles under my eyes.

“A little preview wouldn’t hurt.” Ohm mumbled, surprised at himself those words left his mouth.

“I’m sorry, you said somethin’?” The confusion was apparent, so he followed through with the spontaneous mood. Whenever it was just them in a call, he couldn’t explain it, but it felt so natural talking to him. Maybe it was due to them being so close in age or some other reason. “I said that I wouldn’t mind doing a facecam with you. Right now. You’ll see my face soon anyway.”

“Stop joking. This ain’t funny, Ohm.”

To prove he wasn’t joking, he switched on his unused camera and pressed the video call button. The hitch in Luke’s breathing only added to his nervousness. “Are – are you gonna accept or do I have to wait until you collect your jaw from the floor?” He blurted out harshly in order to try and hide how flustered he felt in this very moment.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He finally replied after a pause. “You’ll see my face at airport. You’ll spend the weekend at my place. I don’t see a problem.” Luke sighed. “You... have no clue, do you?”

Clue about what? “What are you on about?”

“Ohm. You can’t be _that_ daft.”

“Hey! I’m not stupid.”

“It’s late. You should go to bed.” The way he said it; it was so cold and distant, so unlike the usual Cartoonz he knew and this new side of him scared Ohm a bit. He didn’t leave any room for discussion, he disconnected from the call, leaving him flabbergasted and on edge. He left recording voice channel, feeling frustrated. He put down his headphones. What the hell just happened?

Guilt washed over him for not knowing what he meant. Pondering about it won’t help; and he was right. It was way past his usual nap time. Dejected and with his mind elsewhere, he turned off everything.

Dragging feet to bed, he forced himself to close his eyes and to ignore the tension he felt in his heart. It was easier said than done, Toonz’s words before he abruptly left kept on replaying in his mind over and over again.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, he woke up laying on a cold, very cold icy ground. A huge bow laid a few meters apart from him and he shivered. But it wasn’t from cold. Nogla remembered, there was a possibility the next guy, whoever it may be might remember their meeting. He might not be so forthcoming and pragmatic about it as Nogla – and that’s what worried Ryan.

“I would offer you a hand, but I doubt you’d accept it.” The stranger (who wasn’t much of stranger at this point) quickly withdrew and Ohm eyed him suspiciously. “What were you doing outside my window? No, real question is _how_. You’re not real.”

“Some things are best left unanswered.”

Ohm stood up, intent on learning the other’s objective behind everything, but he was beat to it. “Trust me, it’s better not to dwell on things. I learned that the hard way. What matters is all the good you’ve done until now. And the good you can do right now. Isn’t that right?” He said, turning his back to Ohm and walking towards Nogla’s bow. He stopped as if he had an epiphany, glancing behind. “You’ve really done it now. You’re a heartbreaker, you know that? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

These three sentences set him off once again into confusion. “I don’t recall breaking someone’s heart. Stop speaking in riddles already.”

That lopsided smile instead of a clear answer only agitated him further. “I beg your pardon, it wasn’t my intention to incite disquiet. But I shouldn’t keep you. He’s waiting for you ahead.”

From being secretive to straight to business. Fine, Ryan wasn’t here for idle chatting. He scoffed and walked away calmly, but the unrest he felt in his core wasn’t so easy to dispel.

He strut towards an elevator which will bring him to the next area. As he went inside and pushed the button, the doors closed; and he reminisced about what Nogla told him. He was miserable in the same dream over and over again. Someone else might be suffering the same fate of night terrors, being stuck alone in a desolate space.

Suddenly the lights went out briefly and the elevator stopped. Alerted, his hand landed on the sword hilt. This was way too fishy to be just an accident. Also this never happened before.

** <strike>Booting up at 15%</strike> **

A disembodied voice spoke through installed speakers he just noticed. It sounded very... computerized and void of emotions. Seems like the other party already knows of his presence.

** **

** <strike>Booting up at 32%</strike> **

Elevator wasn’t moving. Someone (and he had a good idea who) sabotaged it. Only way out was through the maintenance shaft. Without much thinking he aimed his gun at the metallic ceiling and fired a few shots, the lid came undone and crashed with a thud on the floor. Ohm jumped and found himself standing on a platform with a narrow ladder. A few stores up he saw a shining light indicating the door has been crushed by some unknown force.

There was no other choice but to go up. Ohm ascended the last steps of ladder warily, afraid of surprise attacks. But none came.

** <strike>Booting up at 76%</strike> **

** **

Gracefully, he strut towards the platform. It all looked like a huge clockwork, clocks of all possible sizes were ticking away. It was too surreal and beat easily everything he’s seen so far in the dream sequence. Whose mind was this?

A platform opened up and from the ground came up a single person linked to several big wires coming from underground. The many wires separated and it created sparks that made him shield his sight.

** <strike>Booting up at 100%</strike> **

** **

After the lightning show was over, he got a good look at the back of the person’s head. A familiar mop of blond hair made him pause. He turned and Ryan stared at him, still in shock over his appearance. His whole body was mechanic, save for the eyes; they were normal, which only added to the unnatural appearance.

Out of the blue, he looked straight at Ohm, cocking his head to the side with a wicked grin plastered upon his metallic face.

** **

** _Target acquired. Elimination in progress_ **

** **

”Mini? What happened to you?”

“The inevitable. I see with clarity now.”

“Clarity? I only see cowardice.”

Craig dangerously cracked his fists and Ryan noticed that he had gigantic gauntlets with dangerous spikes equipped, which meant he preferred close range combat, most likely. “Maybe I’m a coward, but it’s better than staying ignorant. In the end, we are all alone.” He paused, sauntering forward. “Tell me, what do you fight for? You’ve cut down four others to get to me.”

Seeing as there was no answer from the man, Craig adjusted his stance to a fighting position. “So just like me, you’ve nothing to fight for. Let’s see who wins this.”

Ohm raised hands in protest. “I’m not fighting you, so pl-“ He was cut off when the breath was knocked out from him. He staggered backwards just in time to see Craig’s wicked grin disappear as he jumped back to where he was standing a moment ago.

He was so fast! “That was just my greeting, real fight is about to begin!” He launched a stream of connecting punches and Ohm did the only thing his brain could come up with under pressure, he fired at him a few shots, which were evaded with no difficulty on Craig’s side. Hell, he even looked bored dodging the shots.

This slightly aggravated Ohm. Disabling him should do it, killing isn’t needed. He thought up a little scheme in his head. If he wants to make it a fist fight, he’ll oblige.

He cast aside his trusted weapon and took a defensive stance, ready for a close quarters fight. “Ooh, interesting. Don’t blame me for what happens next.”

“I won’t. Because I know that you’ve still something worth fighting for.” Ohm said, preparing for the worst, knowing one only hit of those gauntlets was enough to render him unconscious in an instant.

That sentence infuriated him even further and his face contorted into an angry grimace. He slammed down his fists, creating a huge shockwave that overwhelmed him and he found himself on the ground. Within few seconds Craig was atop him and was about to punch him, but he kicked him off swiftly, doing a backflip as he regained balance. Craig scoffed as he saw Ohm launching a counter – attack. His bare fists barely did any damage, while his friend laughed grimly and hit him so hard in the stomach Ohm was sent flying, he tasted blood on his lips, also some was seeping from his newly formed wound on stomach.

He landed harshly on the floor and hissed upon contact with unforgiving floor. Ohm’s vision was blurry. Did he hit the back of his head in the fall. He hoped not.

Craig saw his opponent downed and sure in his imminent victory, he turned around and looked up at, spreading his arms to the heavens, as if he was talking to someone, or something. “Do you see now? How he’s fallen from the graces? I’m be-!” Hearing Mini’s speech made him move faster than a feline and punched him in the lower back, putting as much power into that single punch as he could; he heard him mince and lose composure, his knees buckled a bit and Ohm used the chance to retaliate. He forcefully took down his right gauntlet and kicked him in the gut.

He sprawled in front of him with only one gauntlet left. Craig stood up hastily and raised left fist for a powerful jab, but so did Ohm who was faster. His gauntlet connected with Mini’s jaw and he hit the far end wall of clocks, gauntlet loosened from his iron grip and fell to the side. Craig himself was on the verge of passing out. His metallic face was wrecked up, wires were sticking out and instead of red blood, something akin to motor oil was flowing out. _Crap._

He overdid it. But at least Craig won’t try to fight him. He’s wounded, but still alive. He threw the right gauntlet aside and approached him. “Why didn’t you stay down? How are you even standing up...” He muttered under his breath, more to himself than addressing him. “I don’t know, but now we can finally talk.”

A small side cackle escaped his mouth. “About what? We have nothing to talk about. Either finish me off or leave me the fuck alone.”

“No, I won’t do either. This is more complex than you can imagine. I’ve helped them, I can help you, too. Just let me solve this peacefully. I’ve seen my share of bloodshed and I don’t want to kill you. Others left me no choice, but see here – you’re unarmed and wounded, I’m unarmed and wounded. Let’s just talk, alright?” He tried to persuade Mini to do the sensible thing, but he wondered if he was even listening. “There is no one here to impress, why do you still insist on playing this charade?”

Ohm knelt down, touching Craig’s knee. “I’m your friend, of course I’m worried. What’s been going on with you? What happened that you became like... this?”

“I’ve never felt more lonely. Forgotten. To be forgotten is worse than death.”

To that he had nothing to retort. It was a simple, yet horrible truth. If you’re forgotten you’re dead, even if you’re still alive. “I’m sorry, Mini. I’m a terrible friend. I should have noticed sooner how you’ve been feeling.”

“What am I supposed to say? Do you expect my thanks? Fuck off, Ohm.”

“Well what else am I supposed to do other than ask for your forgiveness? I know well that feeling. So don’t think it’s only you who’s suffering. We all go through that in our lives. I went through my share of loneliness. I still feel like I’m on my own sometimes, but I decided to stay strong and keep on smiling. Going forward is all we can do. One day, things will change for better. It did for me Mini. It will get better for you, too. Just hang on and keep on being yourself. Improve every day as a person and surely all pieces of the puzzle will fall into place. That’s how life works out for the better. You’re halfway there, don’t give up now. You owe it to yourself.”

He sighed and looked at him, then grinned as he pressed his ears and they clicked together. “I can’t believe it took me so long and that your intervention was needed to help me realize something important. I know now, Ohm. So thanks. But this is the only way for me to truly go forward. It’s time to end this nightmare. For good.”

Ohm’s eyes widened slightly. “You knew!?”

“For a while now.”

“But why did you fight me?”

“I thought I needed to defeat you, but you found another alternative. A lot has changed, but in the end this is the only way now.”

“What did you do? I heard something click.”

Craig glanced at him, meekly smiling. “Self – destruction. It’ll trigger in thirty seconds, I’d move away into a safer distance if I were you.”

“No! Craig, I didn’t want this. You can’t!”

He shrugged, putting his hands against the wall as he supported himself back to feet. “It’s too late, I can’t stop it. Now **move**!!!” He showed Ohm away and he jumped in the air, closing eyes.

“Craig!! **NO**!”

** _ <strike>Self destruction imminent</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>10</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>9</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>8</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>7</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>6</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>5</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>4</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>3</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>2</strike> _ **

** _ <strike>1</strike> _ **

A big explosion blinded him and he heard a faint clink! sound. When he re- opened eyes he was left in sheer terror that crawled up his back.

Before him laid the badly damaged remains of his friend. Ohm fell to his knees, averting gaze from such a grisly scene. Frustration welled up on the surface like rushing volcano and he banged his knuckles on the cold floor in anguish.

“Oh my. He ended up pretty roughed up in the end. But at least he saw reason and did your job for you.” The stranger nonchalantly came up to him and that’s when he grabbed him by the front of his clothes and stared him deep in the eyes. “Shut up. Why are you such a bastard and always say something insensitive all the time.”

“I’m you. You’re me. You can’t have only good in you. Your darkness is strong. That’s why I was born.”

That much he figured out on his own, but it still bugged him to see his other ‘dark’ side talk about murdering his friends for the greater good as it was an easy task.

The stranger ripped himself apart from Ohm’s grip and straightened his slightly wrinkled clothes from manhandling. “Five down, one left. Last one is unlike any you’ve faced.”

“I’ve had enough of you and your riddles. Pull me out this instant.”

“Fine, fine. No kind words for me, as per usual. I see how it is. But remember this; the last one is hardest and not because he’s unbeatable. He’s the last one for a good reason.”

“Whatever you say, ‘other’ me. I just want out of this wretched place. Now.”

He lazily moved his hands in the hourglass movement fluidly and the clockwork room was gone. Only deep darkness remained.

Ohm breathed out heavily and woke up with a startle, sweat running down his neck. He sunk into bed again. One last to go, he wondered who it would be...

He grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen, his heart shrunk when he noticed several messages, all from different people. Majority of them were from Toonz. He didn’t feel like replying to anyone, not in his current state. Instead, he folded his sheets neatly and got up to make an early breakfast.


	6. Make this right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saved the best one for the last 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CGMk_roNaE

Oddly enough, it wasn’t Mini who contacted him five hours after. Well, to be honest it was all of them at once. Nogla must have told everyone else.

Currently, he was in a call with all five of them. At first they talked about everything and anything that came up during this week, then Jon weaved the events in dreamland into it and that’s when Ryan prepared for the worst. Instead of accusations or threats he heard simultaneous thanks from each of them.

He blinked in astonishment. “What? But why... I don’t deserve gratitude. I killed you all in cold blood. How can you trust me after that?”

Someone’s fist collided with their desk, loudly. “For being so old you’re incredibly stupid. I don’t know who you killed in the ‘dreamland’ but it helped me out. I’m real, right now in the call with you – and plenty fucking grateful, so accept our thanks so we can move on with our lives.” Tyler spoke up as a voice of reason, which made Ryan smile a bit. He knew how much Tyler disliked talking about ‘mushy feelings’ as he called them, which made his initiative to talk first more sincere.

“Just like the man said. I gotta say, this morning I woke up quite sore all over. I remember a huge explosion and nothing else. Whatever happened there doesn’t affect anything, Ohm. I appreciate what you’ve done for me and others. But I wanna know only one thing.” Craig ended his speech with a cliffhanger. “Yes, Mini?”

“Nogla said to me that after me there will be only one last, then it will be over. Do you know who it could be?”

If he knew, he could prepare for it. “No, I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine. It could be anyone.”

“Well, let’s go one by one then.” Brian suggested and Ryan thought about it. Maybe others would have some insight. “Alright. That’s actually not a bad idea.”

Brian clicked a few times and then he spoke up.” Alright... Marcel is up first. From what I know, he’s fine.”

“I played with him yesterday. Dude is more than okay, he told me he plans to come and visit on the 4th of July. Scott is off the hook, too. He doesn’t seem upset with anything. Just trust me on this, I play with them a lot just for fun, we don’t even record sometimes.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Let’s see... next is up Brock.”

“He’s under stress, with having a family and all that, it’s understandable. But I don’t think he’s going through some trouble. Or is he?” Nogla asked and the call fell quiet for a few seconds, before someone coughed. 

It was Brock himself. He joined the call without anyone noticing and Ohm remembered he turned all call sounds off. Others probably had them turned off, too. “Hey, I joined around the time I heard my name being mentioned.”

They were busted. Brock wheezed after the uncomfortable silence lasted for over a minute. “You guys know it’s challenging, but I love my family and they’re worth it. I’m not saying everything is but rainbows and unicorns, but I’m coping pretty well if I say so myself. Occasional rage from Golf it only raises my blood pressure a bit. I’m okay. So, now that’s been said. What brought on this interest? I got a feeling I should join this call and I’m glad I did now. What’s going on?”

Ohm felt like lying won’t do any good. While they were at it, they should get everyone else, too. “I can’t hide it from you forever. It’s better you know what I did. I should call others if they are still up.”

“Whoa, whoa, I don’t think thatsagoodidea.” Jon blurted out, jumbling the last words together.

“Why not?” Ohm asked, confused by Jon’s nervous behavior. “What if telling them will making it harder on you? Or the last person won’t show up for the final showdown. Maybe they aren’t supposed to know and you aren’t supposed to know their identity.”

“They deserve to know what’s been going on.” Ohm said firmly as he finished on typing several dms to his friends who were still online and not in the call. To be fair, they could have joined at any time, they were in a recording channel and everyone had access to it. His eyes scanned the list of names on the right.

Only two people were currently offline – Lui and Luke. Lui was hard to get hold off. He wished he would come back to them, but it was his choice and everyone respects it. As for Luke, he’s offline but getting him in call might be easy with Jon present.

One after another, they joined the call. Evan, Anthony, Smitty, John, Marcel and Scotty.

“Alright, what’s this sausage fest about? I was about to go to bed.” Anthony told them, yawning.

“It’s complicated. Now that you’re all here, I don’t know how to start. But before that... Delirious, can you get Toonz to join? He should hear this. And Nogla could you try and contact Lui?”

“Fine, but don’t expect he’ll join the call right away.” Nogla’s chair moved and they heard background rustle as he stepped outside the room, no doubt to call Lui. “What the fuck’s going on?” Marcel asked, but Ryan was still waiting on Jon. “Delirious, please.”

“You have his number, too man! I’m not calling him now.” Why was he so adamant? Ohm sighed, grabbing his phone and he quickly found his number. “I’ll be right back.”

Replies ranging from normal ‘ok’ to sarcastic ‘sure I have all night Ohm’ were said as he took off his headphones and shuffled to a far corner of his room. His thumb rested upon ‘Toonz’ as he lightly pushed it. Bringing up phone close to his ear, he anxiously waited for him to pick up, speaking in his usual northern accent. But instead he got redirected to his voice mail. He’s not picking up... that was strange, he always picks up.

Memory of their disagreement from yesterday flashed in his mind. Of course, he must be still angry. That or he’s busy. Or both and he needs time to cool his head. Despondent thoughts floated around him like flies and it was really hard to ignore them.

He returned back to his chair and put on headphones just in time to hear Nogla shuffling back into his chair. “His phone is turned off, sorry Ohm.”

Unreachable. Just like Cartoonz. He wanted everyone to hear it. “It’s fine. Thanks for trying, Nogla. I called Toonz and he’s not picking up either so I won’t keep you all in suspense any longer. This all began maybe a week ago.” He paused to gather his thoughts, meanwhile the call was silent. “I had a strange dream. In it I was chained up and a stranger approached me, freeing me of my chains and he told me that only way out is to kill my tormentor. His death will serve as key. At that time, I didn’t think much about it. After all, it was just a dream, right? I proceeded to confront the man who kept me chained up for god knows how long in that space and time. We fought for a while and I won. As I was about to kill him, he got unmasked and I saw his face. It was –“

“Me.” Brian smoothly jumped into Ohm’s monologue.

“Ohm killed the other me in his dream and several thousand miles away I woke up in that moment, drenched in sweat. I didn’t remember what happened, I only knew I kept on dreaming about something horrible every few nights. Truth is, I wasn’t feeling well. My mental state was on the decline and it was in huge part to my own neglecting of health. But after that episode Ohm called me and he asked if I’m okay. That’s when I thought I must be focking miserable if even someone like Ohm noticed it. And then I decided for myself that it was time to stop bitching and moaning and change for better. Day by day. Sorry about that, but I had to say what impact Ohm’s actions in that dream had on me. Alright, back to you.”

“Right, so after Brian’s fight, I moved to the next ‘stage’ shaken up, but still intrigued so I kept on moving. I came into a strange closed off room with a big square room box. From inside I heard slams and explosions in intervals. The stranger told me my next opponent was there and he was extremely dangerous. I didn’t think much about it because first fight was extremely easy –“

“Hey!” Brian exclaimed half jokingly.

“Can we just cut to the chase? I get the pattern, but what’s it has to do with us present?” Marcel asked a question that must have boggled others because the call was silent. Everyone was waiting for his reply. Ohm glanced at his phone and buried head in his hands, so his response was muffled. “One guy still remains and I wanted you all to know of it. I wanted to ask who has some problems, we could have solved them together maybe. Then there wouldn’t be a need for the last fight. I don’t – I can’t do it anymore. Even if it helps in the end, it doesn’t feel right.”

“I’ll come out clean and say everything’s alright on my end. So the next fight won’t be with me.” Anthony said.

“I’m fine, more or less. Becoming full – time youtuber might have been a stupid idea, but I am not losing sleep over it.” Scotty shrugged off his recent change in profession rather easily in front of friends.

“Life is ever changing for me, but I’d say all is going pretty smoothly at the moment. I don’t remember any strange dreams.” Marcel added to the discussion and Ohm waited with bated breath. Someone has to have something to say. He doesn’t want to fight the last person. If he can prevent it from happening, he will try.

“The fact that I am still here should be proof enough I am fine. Just moved to a new house, you know. New town, still getting used to everything. I don’t have the time to dwell on something.” John explained his current situation and now it was only the Canadians who had yet to speak up.

“I keep busy lately and I am trying my best to improve my mental health. It’s challenging with the stress our job keeps on giving, but I don’t regret it. So no, Ohm you won’t be fighting me.” Smitty declared with certain degree of exhaustion that had probably nothing to do with their current conversation and to solidify Ohm’s speculation, the younger Canadian yawned.

“Evan, do you have anything to add?” Marcel asked.

“Nope, I don’t have time to ponder on things, small or big. Being a youtuber and music composer isn’t exactly an easy thing to do. But, as much as it gets rough, it’s worth it.”

“So it’s no use then.”

“Not entirely true. We narrowed it down to two people.”

“If you say so, I still have my doubts about this mumbo jumbo sleep fights you are talking about, but as long as no one gets hurt in real world, then it doesn’t really matter, does it? So kill the last person and be done with it. Can we leave now and go to bed?”

“I’m sorry for keeping you all. Guess it can’t be helped. Everyone get some rest, I’ll talk to you guys later.”

‘Kays and nights were said in call and they all left. When Jon was about to go, Ryan halted him. “Wait. Please.”

“Look man, I already told you too much. It’s not my call to make. Besides, he’ll tell you himself when he comes to visit.”

“I... I am worried, Jon. I never showed my face to anyone. Not my friends, not my viewers. You of all people should know that gnawing feeling of unrest.”

“Are you sure it’s because of that or another reason?” Jon prodded, hoping he’d catch on. “What other reason?” If he could he would enter his screen and appear on the other side. And he’d shake with Ohm until he came to the correct conclusion. “Never mind, it will all sort itself out. Stop worrying so much. He drops by your house, you’ll hang out and have a good time. Nothing to it, I hang out with Toonz and he never exposed my face, I doubt he’ll expose yours. He respects you and your privacy.”

But that was only half of what he was worried about. His concern was on upcoming last showdown. There was a 50/50 chance his opponent would be Toonz. And he really, really didn’t want to hurt him. “You’re right. I apologize for keeping you.”

“I’ll be fine. Rest up.”

“I cannot yet. Still need to edit.”

“Suit yourself, but I would go to bed if I were you.”

“You worry about me? Aww.” Ryan cooed and he could literally see the other man do an irritated eye roll. “I’m leaving. Goodnight, Ohm.”

He left the call and Ohm clicked on the hang up button, feeling vexed. It went better than he expected. He minimalized Discord and opened up the halfway finished editing. Not looking forward to the stiff back he’ll have after going through the footage, Ryan just got to it.

* * *

_Ryan._

_Ryan. Ryaan~ Wake up!!_

** **

With a startle, he woke up. “Wha... who are you? Where are you?”

_You know who I am, as for where that is not so easily defined._

The woozy feeling vanished and now fully awake, he stood up from the table, looking around his bedroom. “Where are you? Show yourself!”

_Hmph, it’s a bit complicated... I know. Walk up to that window. Over there!”_

Ryan walked over to the window, albeit the hair on his neck stood straight. As soon as he was facing the glass, a shadowy figure appeared and it wasn’t his reflection. It cleared up and he recognized that smirk.

_Pleased to meet you face to face, Ryan. I’m Ohm. Or rather the other Ohm. Are you ok? Your face looks pale._

He was speaking in his head still even though he talked to him in dreamland since their first meeting.

_Here different rules apply, but don’t worry. I am not your enemy. _

And now he was even reading his thoughts.

_I am not reading your thoughts. Our thoughts more like it. We are one and the same. _

“We are not the same! You’re heartless and a monster.”

The stranger puffed his cheeks like a child.

_That’s not very nice. I saved you from yourself. Acceptance from others isn’t easy to achieve if you don’t want to accept yourself first. So, I took the matter into my own hands and freed you. You’re welcome, by the way._

Ryan was taken aback by the stranger’s exclamation. “You did it to help me? Really? I don’t know your real goal and I don’t trust you.”

_Your prejudice is misplaced, show some gratitude, Ryan. It’s comfy living inside of your head. If I didn’t free you, then things might have gotten worse. So I have to look out for both of our sakes. Anyhow, I came to bid you farewell. This will be the last we will ever speak like this. Oh. And one last bit of advice – listen to the devil and make a decision based on what you feel, not what you think is right. This last decision is a matter of heart. Alright, that’s enough of my prattle. Farewell... I hope for both our sakes you make the best decision. _

And then the reflection distorted until he was staring at his own confused face. Ryan raised his hand, mighty disturbed. “Wait! Come back! Are you really my ‘other self’? I need answers!”

_I will always be with you. Whenever, wherever... forever. Whatever you do, I will be there. In the shadows. I am your balance and I don’t make appearances often. Or at all. This will be the last time we talk. I’ll go back to dwell inside your pretty little world that I call my home. Good luck, Ryan. Don’t fuck it up, okay? I hate leaving my _ _tranquil_ _ space in your head. _

_...Goodbye. _

“...” Ryan was speechless. Instead of getting clear answer, he felt a headache coming. He spoke of a devil.

Only one to match that moniker was Toonzy. So, last fight will be against him? He doesn’t want to fight with him. He couldn’t bear to hit him even once, to hurt him. He went back to his room and picked up his phone, scrolling through his contacts. They have to speak, there is still time to prevent it.

Bringing up the phone close to his ear, for a while all he could hear was the beeping. Then he picked up and Ryan’s voice hitched up as he heard the sleepy voice on the other end of call. “Ohm? It’s a bit late for calls, don’t you think?”

“I-I know. Did I wake you up?”

“Mhhm. I turned off my phone to catch up on sleep. Jon came by and told me you were looking for me, he didn’t say for what reason. I’m almost awake now so, let’s cut to the chase. You want to cancel the hangout. You don’t want to meet with me.”

“I want to, I really want to meet you. I didn’t call you about that. This matter is difficult to explain and I don’t even know where to begin. If you were in the group call with everyone, this conversation would have been less awkward, but I have to ask... if there is anything and I mean **anything **troubling you, I want to help you. No, I must help you.” Ryan’s sincere words sounded like a really bad joke to him. Is he really that dense or is he playing dumb? If either was the case, he wasn’t entertained. In the slightest.

“You.” He muttered and the disappointment and bitterness in his voice was alarming. And without saying another word, he hung up on him.

Now he wouldn’t pick up any calls or answer to his messages. From the years they have known each other, Ryan learned that Luke was hot blooded and once he cooled off his head, they could continue their talk. But, time and circumstances weren’t on his side. He feared to fall asleep before the matter was resolved, peacefully.

What should he do now? To give space to him? Will it help? The last advice was to ‘listen to the devil’ so maybe he should go to dreamland...? Ryan checked the video he was editing. Still not done... first things first. Finish editing and then go to bed... even if he dreads their meeting there, seems like there is no other way around it.

* * *

Solid two hours later, he was done and saved it. Every hour he’s awake he’s postponing their meeting. Ryan’s hand rested atop his chest, his heart was beating in a steady, calm rhythm, but his current mental state was far from composed. His eyes landed on the picture of Toonz’s, with the offline icon under it. For all he knew, he could be ghosting, but he could have very well went to sleep.

“I can’t be indecisive about this matter any longer. If there is no avoiding our meeting, then so be it. I will face him with a clear conscience and with no regrets.” Having said those words, Ryan intended to act on them. Quickly, he changed clothes and crawled onto his bed, exhausted from yet another long day. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

He was on the ground, the collapsed clockwork was still somewhat intact. Craig’s body was gone. Ohm stood up, searching for the next (and last) entrance, but it was nowhere to be seen. Befuddled, he searched for the exit from whence he came, only to see it gone. Rumbling from below didn’t bode anything good. Rumblings increased in volume and soon, cracks appeared in the spotless ground.

His fight with Craig had more devastating consequences than he thought. The previous powerful impacts must have weakened the inner construction beneath his feet.

Right under him cracks grew wider and wider and he jumped from spot to spot to avoid falling down, but the whole foundation was collapsing and there was no escape from impending fall.

Ohm was on the last piece of ground left, everything else was already down. He took a look at the scenery under him. It looked like a huge body of water was underneath. With a bit of luck, he’ll survive the fall unscathed. Ohm abandoned the little piece of land left and hopped off the edge, into the azure depths, bracing for the impact of water colliding with his body.

The cold water knocked the breath of him as he swam to the surface, avoiding the debris in the water. Resurfacing, he took deep breaths. It appeared he was still stuck, there was no land to get on to. No, he mustn’t think like this. An underwater tunnel – there must be an exit. Ohm refused to believe he was trapped here for all eternity. Beating all six of his friends would have been meaningless only to get stuck now, especially if he has one last friend to face.

Paying no mind to his discomfort due to the coldness that attacked his body, Ohm dived under water again, in search of a tunnel he can hopefully squeeze through. Swimming through the depths of what he supposed was an underground lake, he had to resurface a few more times until he saw it. A hole big enough for 3 people. After resurfacing one last time, he took a deep breath and swam into the dark tunnel. His limbs were stiff, from spending so much time in the cold water. He swam the fastest he could. He was in luck; the cave came to an end and he saw a ledge – and clear surface with blue sky. This must lead outside somewhere, to an open space. Ohm’s lungs were filled with fragrant air. Slightly shaking, he paddled to the ledge.

As he was about to pull himself up, someone else was already standing there. Their eyes met. “You’ve made it. What took you so long? Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited. An eternity.”

It was as if he was mute, no coherent words came out of his mouth. “You must be freezing. Come out.” He reached out to him and Ohm took the hand. No hostility. No threats. No killing intent. Or maybe he was putting on an act so he’d lower his guard. At any case, staying in the water wasn’t the brightest idea.

Being pulled out, Ohm let go of the warm hand engulfing his once both his feet were on firm ground. “Follow me, I have a fire going not too far from here. It’s a really quiet place, you’ll like it.” So far, it didn’t look like he was about to attack him. Ohm smiled and walked after him, into a well lit area with fire going, just as he said. “Sit down, please.”

Ohm sat down on a small rock that was set up in front of the strong fire. The man sat down on the other rock, throwing more firewood in the fire to sustain the flames. Seeping warmth emanating from it not only warmed up his body, but also had a calming effect on his mind. Just them, sitting around a fire. It was almost tranquil. Ohm didn’t want to break the comfortable silence, but the questions wouldn’t answer themselves. “I... know who you are. Or represent. You’re Cart-“ He was hushed by a finger on his lips, it brushed ever so slightly but it was enough to keep him from finishing his sentence. “And I’m glad you finally made it to me. After many tribulations, you’re here.” He took Ohm’s hand and rested it atop his chest, just above his heart. “Listen closely.”

Cartoonz’s heart sped up significantly with his hand so close to feel the rhythm. Ohm quickly pulled away, getting a bit flustered. “What are you doing, it’s not proper.”

“Proper or not, I don’t care. I’m tired of waiting for you to catch on. I’m tired of second – guessing every decision I make. I’m tired of feeling this way.” His tone was far from harsh as he disregarded the little space on the rock, pulling Ohm with him. He was practically straddling Cartoonz’s lap. Having been overcome with his own troubled, confused emotions he tried to get up but he couldn’t bring himself to leave him now. If he did, maybe Cartoonz would get angry and want to fight him after all. So, he’ll hear him out. Even if this is too close for comfort for him. But even so, he won’t simply listen.

“You... how long have you been waiting for me?” A faint smile and chuckle that reverberated against Ohm’s chest. “I believe I’ve told you that when I pulled you out of that lake. However long it takes, I would wait.”

“But... why?” He was confused by this Cartoonz.

“You’re really that dense or are you playing a game with me now, Ohm?” He shook head. “No, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Suddenly, the hold on him loosened until Cartoonz let go of him entirely, his cordial smile was replaced by a frown. Dazzled, he rose up on his feet and stepped away in a respectful manner and distance. “You came all the way down here, killed all our friends and you still don’t know why I’m here?”

“No! I don’t know why you’re the last. I don’t know why others didn’t want to talk, they wanted to fight me, to kill me. They left me no choice.”

“Do you know why I’m trapped down here, in a cave? There is only one exit and I’m guarding it. Once you step a foot outside this cave, it will all come to an end.”

“What will come to an end?”

“The dream of what could have been...you’ve brought this upon yourself.” Cartoonz screamed and Ohm took several steps backwards, staring as flames licked his frame.

He grew horns, fiery horns and bright red, almost blood colored armor changed his appearance to an otherworldly being. The armor covered his legs, torso and arms. He had a lance made out of pure fire, glowing brightly against the cave’s walls. Cartoonz pointed the tip at him. “Prepare yourself, your ignorance brought your ruin. If you don’t want to acknowledge it, then we must fight. It was preordained fate. Only one of us can leave. The other must die.”

Panicking, Ohm drew his sword. A bitter smirk marred Cartoonz’s face. “If our fate is to fight until death, so be it!” He charged at Ohm and he evaded. A heavy lump he couldn’t simply swallow settled in his throat. “Stop! We can still make this right!” Ohm’s desperate plea to cease the madness was repelled with a wall of fire. He managed to escape, but the flames have melted his gun to the point where it resembled a lump of metal. His clothes have been charred. Now he knew that if Cartoonz really wanted to, he could kill him. Pleading would make no difference and simply giving up, after what he did to his friends was out of question.

_Listen to the devil. Make decisions based on what your heart tells you._

The words resonated deep within him and a resolute understanding behind them made it clear. Ryan knew what he was supposed to do. He tossed his sword away and began his approach.

Cartoonz lunged forward with his weapon and Ohm knocked it out of his hands. No, this won’t end with spilled blood. Aggravated by the loss of his lance, the devil’s sharp claws scratched his chest, but he didn’t mind the pain.

Abashed, he stared at Ohm ludicrously and the man simply smiled and embraced him. Cartoonz stiffened up in his arms, not reciprocating it in the slightest, but the shocked face of his said it all. “I accept everything, I won’t let you be alone any longer.”

A deep growl accompanied by wet, hot tears streaming down his cheeks was everything Ohm wanted. To never let go of the man. Now that he understood why this was the last battle. A battle of hearts.

Cartoonz wrapped his fingers around Ohm’s frame.

Acceptance. Love.

They held onto each other in the deep underground cave, which was gradually disappearing. Before they both vanished, he heard Cartoonz’s quiet voice whispering in his ear.

“Thank you.”

* * *

He’s been waiting for him at the airport. Ryan texted him before, saying he’s going to pick him up and he has something important to say to him. Whether he saw the last message or not, Ryan wasn’t hesitating any longer. He knew now what Jon has been trying to hint. Pacing slowly back and forth, he spared no one a second glance as he was focused on the terminal of the arrivals. Once he comes, he’ll recognize him right away.

Another plane has just landed and he stood up to get better view. A large group of people went for the luggage. When he saw a familiar beard and tall, slim stature grabbing his suitcase, Ryan felt a warmness in his chest.

Luke was heading to the front of the terminal, looking around. Ryan sauntered forward, abandoning his shyness. At this point, he didn’t care who saw them. Just like in the dreamland, he tightly hugged the unsuspecting man who let go of his suitcase, looking rather flabbergasted. “Who... Ryan...?”

He looked up and met his gaze. “You’re finally here. By my side. How it should be.”

“What... who told you to play this prank on me? Was it Jon? I swear he’s –“

Ryan shook head and separated himself from him and took a hold of his hands. “I accept all your feelings. I feel the same about you.”

Former blush was all but gone when Luke grabbed his chin and planted a kiss, right there in the middle of airport. Ryan happily met his lips.

“I will give you more each and every day. I’m yours.” Luke said and Ryan chuckled, leading him away from the crowd on onlookers. “Well, that’s enough PDA for one day. Let’s go home, Toonzy.”

With joined hands, they walked out of the airport and Ryan was sure he’ll need to thank Jon later.


End file.
